


Fairy Lights

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Fairies, Gen, Tree Houses, kid!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine is little, his dad and Cooper build him a treehouse. Cooper tells Blaine that fairies stayed there sometimes, and Blaine never stopped believing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Read on my blog [here.](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/59049320198/drabble-fairy-lights) Partially inspired by [this image.](http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/58253381841/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words)

When Blaine was little, his father and Cooper built him a treehouse. They laid down carpeting and draped the walls in beautiful, transparent cloth. His mother had them put up Christmas lights, too.

It became Blaine’s special place.

Cooper told him that it was a fairy house, that sometimes at night fairies would come by and stay for a while. Every year on Blaine’s birthday, Cooper would stay up all night with Blaine in the treehouse, and the two of them wished for fairies to come by.

When Blaine was a little older, he spent a few nights there himself, laying in the dark, enchanted by what Cooper had told him. He wasn’t sure what he would do if they showed up, really. How big would they be? Would they talk or would Blaine only be able to look at them? He tried asking Cooper, but Cooper said that he had never seen one either.

Blaine thought that was sad. Cooper was nine years older than him, after all, and leaving for college. Blaine wondered if fairies ever stopped by colleges. He thought not, but he didn’t know for sure.

As he got older, he spent just as much time in the treehouse. When it was warm enough, he loved to do his homework there, sprawled all over the floor.

And he still believed in fairies, although he didn’t talk about them as much to anyone. He knew what they would think, but he didn’t care.

Sometimes when he was there, he talked to himself, pretending fairies were listening and that he wasn’t as alone as he felt. When he closed his eyes, he could see the light from the Christmas lights, (Cooper told him that in other places, they were actually called fairy lights) and he pretended that fairies were around him, watching him as he slept.

Eventually, Sadie Hawkins happened, and he found his treehouse a source of comfort as he took the semester off and recovered instead. He still talked to the fairies, but he knew by then that they would never answer him.

Of course, the last day of summer came, the day before he left to repeat his freshman year.

His parents agreed to let him sleep there that night, and he did so - not eagerly, as he had when he was little, but feeling comforted all the same.

“It’s going to be my last day here for a while,” Blaine said by way of greeting. “I’m leaving for Dalton Academy tomorrow, and I’ll be boarding there. I’ll only be able to visit in the summertime from now on.”

Silence.

Blaine sighed. “Yeah,” he said quietly, laying down in the sleeping bag he’d brought. “That’s what I thought.”

He fell asleep, then.

But he wasn’t awoken by the son the next morning, no, there was another light, a smaller, softer light. He blinked awake, trying to get it to come into focus.

It finally did, and Blaine’s breath caught.

It was a fairy. He was small, with brown hair and bright eyes. He was luminescent, almost like a tiny moon.

“You talk a lot,” the fairy said.

Blaine managed to get his tongue unstuck enough to ask, “You’ve been listening?”

“Of course, Blaine. We always have been.”

**Author's Note:**

> The fairy at the end is left ambiguous. You can choose who you want it to be. I am considering writing a continuation, let me know if you're interested.


End file.
